Gotcha
by mnash123
Summary: It is Halloween night for the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys so of course there will be scaring involved. But in the end, who will earn the privilege to say "Gotcha"?
1. Chapter 1

"Zach where are we going?" His hand gripped mine as tightly as the blindfold was pressing against my eyes but I could practically hear his smirk.

"You'll see soon." It was Halloween night and we had received plenty of candy from the inhabitants of Roseville and veered off from our friends for alone time. Zach decided he was going to take me somewhere, but not before tying on a blindfold, obscuring my vision. We walked in silence for about ten seconds before he said "We're here."

We stopped walking and he kissed me softly.

"Don't move babe," he laughed and moved away from me. I knew he was gone by the way the room's atmosphere changed.

"Zach? Are you there," I asked, knowing it was pointless.

"Cam?" Bex' s worried voice reached me from across the room.

"Where are we?" Liz asked, her voice growing more panicked with each syllable. Macey groaned and said "They took my nail file away!"

"I yanked the blindfold off and saw Macey and Liz standing together in the corner. I moved over to them, pulled their blindfolds, and then made my way over to Bex.

"Why do you think they took us here?"

"It's Halloween, I'm sure they want to scare us," Macey said disgustedly. Liz examined the room and then turned to us.

"Should we let them?" I shook my head and grinned.

"We should give them a taste of their own medicine."

**The sneak peak of my Halloween fic. Giant thanks to Aliviababe5! I couldn't have even had this with out you. Keep an eye out for the story Gotcha. Coming out on October 31 Halloween night.**

**Peace out and love y'all fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach where are we going?" His hand gripped mine as tightly as the blindfold was pressing against my eyes but I could practically hear his smirk.

"You'll see soon." It was Halloween night and we had received plenty of candy from the inhabitants of Roseville and veered off from our friends for alone time. Zach decided he was going to take me somewhere, but not before tying on a blindfold, obscuring my vision. We walked in silence for about ten seconds before he said "We're here."

We stopped walking and he kissed me softly.

"Don't move babe," he laughed and moved away from me. I knew he was gone by the way the room's atmosphere changed.

"Zach? Are you there?" I asked, knowing it was pointless.

"Cam?" Bex's worried voice reached me from acroos the room.

"Where are we," Liz asked, her voice growing more panicked with each syllable. Macey groaned and said "They took my nail file!"

I yanked the blindfold off and saw Macey and Liz standing together in the corner. I moved over to them, pulled their blindfolds off, and then made my way over to Bex.

"Why do you think they took us here?"

"It's Halloween. I'm sure they just wanted to scare us," Macy said disgustedly. Liz examined the room and then turned to us.

"Should we let them?" I shook my head and grinned.

"We should give them a taste of their own medicine."

Thirty minutes after planning and almost patiently waiting for something to happen, we decided that we should leave the room and find out where we were.

I'm the first one to walk out and immediately I know where the boys had led us. The neatly trimmed grass, the houses in perfect condition, the same trashcans that around two years ago, my friends and I had gone scavenging for clues as to who he was. Who you ask "he" is. Two words for you; Josh Abrams.

Somehow the guys had actually gotten us into one of Josh's next-door neighbor's house. How you ask? I have no idea. The one question I keep asking myself is why? Why would they pick my ex-boyfriend's neighborhood to mess with us?

We decided to head back to the mansion and get ready for the plan. When we arrived, much to our surprise, the mansion was empty. All of the lights seemed to be dead and it's dead silent. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I share a look of confusion as we quietly walk to the grand staircase that connects to the second floor where our room was located.

Finally, we entered our room and still not a soul was heard or seen. I slowly walk over to my bed trying to keep from tripping on anything and I see a note with my name written in handwriting that I was pretty sure I hadn't seen before. As soon as I picked up the note, the lights mysteriously flickered back on. _Bugs, should have known they would bug the room…_

I glanced down and opened the neatly folded note that read,

_ 'Cammie,_

_Be in the COW classroom at ten a clock with your friends or someone close to you will suffer the consequences.'_

As I finished reading the note, I felt someone breathing on my neck and I almost jumped out of my skin. I spun around to see the girls all right in front of me.

"I'm guessing you all read it." I asked already knowing the answer. They nodded their head. I looked at my watch that read nine thirty.

"Okay ladies. You know the drill. We need to treat this like a mission. Black clothes, comms, the whole deal." I said sounding a little like Mr. Solomon. I almost smiled but then I remembered that the guys are still trying to scare us and there is no time for playing around. This is war.

**Okay guys so this is the first half. Hope you liked it! When the second part comes out depends on how many reviews I get. If I get 10 reviews by tomorrow afternoon I will put it up tomorrow night. Thanks!**

**love y'all and peace out fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Okay ladies. You know the drill. We need to treat this like a mission. Black clothes, comms, the whole deal." I said sounding a little like Mr. Solomon. I almost smiled but then I remembered that the guys are still trying to scare us and there is no time for playing around. This is war._

_~ten minutes later~_

"Okay so are we all set to go?" I ask, after we all finished getting what was needed. I received three nods in reply. I glanced down at my watch that read 9:52.

"Okay girls. It's go time." Since the note said I had to bring all of us, Li had to come too. Much to her protest, we finally convinced her that in order for everything to go right, she had to come too.

Again, I go first; slowly opening up the door. After looking both ways down the dark and vacant hallway, I give the signal to go. Creeping down the hallway, it's almost an eerie quiet. All you can here is the cold wind blowing outside the mansion. Finally, we make it to the COW door. I look over at my sisters who are staring back at me. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I sweep my eyes over the room, before deciding it was empty. I walk in, girls following stealthily behind, watching my back. We get to the middle of the room and it happens.

Four black figures appear, attacking and catching us almost off guard. Almost. I spin around swinging my fist, trying to connect it to my attackers face. But it is kind of difficult to fight in the dark with your enemy wearing black. Suddenly, my attacker sweeps my feet out from under me and I land with an _oof_. He pins me down and before I can fight back he slaps a patch on me, making my head fuzzy before knocking me out.

The next thing I know, I am tied up, hands and feet, and not knowing if the girls are ok or near me.

"Cammie?" A timid voice calls from a few feet away.

"Liz? Is that you?" I call out hoping it's her.

"Cammie? Liz? Is that you?" A voice echoes, sounding much like Macey.

"Yeah it's me Mace. Is Bex here?"

"Yep. Right here guys," Bex replies. Okay so all of us are here. What are they planning on doing?

Suddenly the lights flicker back on. I look around and realize we were moved. The P&E Barn. _Why the P&E barn? _I ask to myself, but my thoughts are cut short when the four black figures walk in.

"I bet you're wondering why we brought you here," A deep voice says.

"Your precious boyfriends have taken something from us so we decided until they return what is ours, we will have some… fun with you." One of the other voices adds. My eyes go wide as they walk over to Liz and Macey. If only they weren't wearing masks.

"Why don't we start with you too," the deep voice from earlier says. Ok. This doesn't feel like a prank anymore. I really hope it's the boys just being really mean. They pick up Liz and Macey and start to take them to the door.

"Wait take me instead!" I exclaim. The masked men look at each other exchanging a look.

"Nope." One replies. Two of them stay behind to watch us while the other two bring my two friends to wherever they are planning to go. I hope this works out.

Macey POV

We are brought to a room with two chairs and a table being the only things in there. The two guys sit us in the chair and ties us to the chair. One of them walks over to a camera in the top corner of the room. He turns it on and says "We will be right back. Enjoy the show." And both walk out shutting the door behind me.

Sighing loudly, I say "Can they not just make up their minds as to what they are going to do with us?"

I look at Liz and blink two times. I grab my extra nail file that I had stashed in my back pocket. I cut myself free and go over to Liz, quickly untying her.

Cammie POV

I watch as Macey unties Liz.

"Liz you do know that this is all your fault right?" Macey sneers out of nowhere to Liz.

"What? Macey how is this my fault?" Liz asks confused.

"You're the one who just had to go trick-or-treating and just had to drag us all along."

"You along with everyone else agreed to go. If you didn't want to go, all you had to do was say so." Liz snaps back. Wait. This wasn't what we planned in the room. What is going on!? I glance at Bex to see the is probably thinking the same.

"Macey you just think you're better than everybody else all the time and I am sick of it."

"Liz it's not my fault that I am better than you."

"Yeah well if your better than me than why did Jonas ask me to be his girlfriend while you and Nick are still both single."

"Because unlike you, I don't jump at the first opportunity to have a boyfriend. Seriously Liz, at least have some standards." Macey says completely crossing the line.

"You are such a bitch!" Liz exclaims before lunging at Macey. The two guys watching us say something into their comms before running out of the room, probably to break up the cat fight that just broke out.

"Bex what are they doing?" I ask hoping she would have an answer.

"Cam, your guess is as good as mine." She replies, shaking her head. We both turn our eyes back to the screen and see both Liz and Macey pulling each other's hair and rolling around on the floor. All four masked figures burst in the room and try to pull apart the two girls.

I look at Bex to see that she almost has her ropes untied.

"I can't take this anymore. I don't care who I have to beat but I am stopping this and helping us escape if it's the last thing I do!" Bex exclaims as her ropes fall off and she comes over to me, untying my binds.

We share a look and both race out of the room, hoping to find the others.

Liz POV

I am ripped apart from Macey by four strong arms. I look at Macey to see her hair is a complete mess, she has a cut on her lip and a black eye. I am sure I look worse. We both are fighting their grip, trying to grab the other.

The masked men pull off their masks to reveal their faces. Zach and Jonas are holding on to me while Nick and Grant are holding onto Macey. Just then, the door bursts open. Cammie and Bex come running in and skid to a complete halt; their mouths dropping open.

Cammie is the first to recover; probably having her suspicions about the boys anyways. She looks at Macey then me and says "Does somebody want to tell me what is going on?"

Still holding me tight, Zach says "we can't tell you until these two calm down. Immediately me and Macey stop and both reply with "Ok I'm calm."

They cautiously release us. We turn to them and Macey says "Explain."

"Ok so at first we were going to just scare you guys at Jimmy's neighbor's house but you guys left there as we figured you would so we decided to freak you guys out by separating you and showing you some fake videos. But then this whole cat fight went down and I am really confused about that whole thing." Zach says with a bit of concern and confusion in his voice towards the end.

"Yeah guys what did happen because that wasn't what we planned at all." Bex adds. I look at Macey and we both smirk.

"You guys honestly think I would ever say something like that to Macey. And on top of that, mean it?" I ask a little offended.

"Come on guys. Give us a little credit." Macey says, her smirk turning into a smile.

"Wait what?" Nick says.

"What do you mean?" Jonas says.

"I'm confused," Grant adds. Imagine that. Grant confused. Who would have thought…

I look over at Macey and she pulls out the packets of fake blood that I designed to look exactly like real blood and held them up so everybody could see them. We both smile.

"Gotcha"

**Okay guys. There it is. Part 2 to Gotcha. I am so so so so so sorry I hadn't put this up. I am sick today and decided that I had procrastinated enough. I hope y'all liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews. 19. You guys rock. Please check out my other stories and one shots Jog Your Memory, Why Didn't You Tell Me, and This Is My Future. They all are GG stories. Okay guys well I better go.**

**Peace out and love y'all fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


End file.
